The Resource Center for Aging Research for Diverse Populations (RCARDP) at the University of California, San Francisco will focus on African Americans and Latinos. The Administrative Core will be the central organizational unit that will coordinate and support the work of the Community Liaison, Investigator Development and Measurement Cores, foster the development of investigators who will conduct research with older minority persons, develop and implement strategies to diversify the investigator workforce conducting research on their health, and develop and implement strategies for recruiting and retaining minority group members in research on their health, and develop and implement strategies for recruiting and retaining minority group members in research dealing with the health of minority elderly. The Community Liaison Core will insure the representation and participation of African American and Latino community members in aging research by bridging the resources of communities and research institutions which aim to decrease racial and ethnic disparities in their health, by developing an infrastructure to support the ongoing participation of community based organizations in aging research, by establishing a community based network to facilitate the recruitment and retention of research participants in studies conducted by investigators affiliated with the RCARDP, and to develop and evaluate effective channels to disseminate research methodologies and recruitment strategies. The Investigator Development Core will establish a network of researchers with expertise in minority health and aging research who will then mentor less experienced minority investigators to develop and conduct pilot studies, guide them in the submission of independent research proposals, and establish a program for dissemination of research. The Measurement Core is to provide training and education, resources, methodological studies, and publications on the conceptualization of health and its derminants, on measuring health and its determinants in ways that are appropriate for minority elders, and on methods of recruitment and retention of subjects.